Beautiful
by Ciel Lycoris
Summary: Riku reflects on the past and realizes he wants someone. After KH II. SoRi. lime. oneshot.


Just a short, angst-y, one-shot.

**WARNING: shounen-ai; lime; and Riku's inner darkness. xD**

**Disclaimer: **Sora, Riku, and co. belong to Square Enix Co. LTD. So don't sue me. I am merely a fan.

* * *

_B e a u t i f u l_

* * *

A lot has happen to Riku for the past two years. All because he opened the door to his world. He had became so interested in knowing why he was on this planet. Was there not other worlds he have been on? He had thoughts about this since he was a child, however his interest had increased when Kairi first arrived.

A soft breeze had blew on Riku, bringing him out of his thoughts-- temporarily, to look at his friends. Sora, Tidus, and Wakka were playing blitz ball while Kairi and Selphie watched on the side lines. His cyan (1) eyes went back to Sora. He had been his friend for years, ever since they were children.

He chuckled a bit when a memory began to replayed in his mind. Six year old Riku had just told 5 year old Sora that Santa Claus was not real. Bad move that was. First his face became downcast. Brows then together in frustration. Sky blue eyes glassy, brimming with tears only to slip down his rosy cheeks.

And lastly came the shouting.

"Liar!! San'na's real! I know it!" Sora was a cry baby when it came to fairy tales back then. Then again he was only a child. Feeling guilty, Riku wrapped his arm around his younger friend, trying to comfort him and explain very tale a child has been told (such as the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny). (2)

But it seems that he was wrong. "San'na" had truly exist.

Sora told him about Halloween Town, and of the door that held him to Mr. Claus. And he had shockingly, believed him. Hell-- anyone would believe anything Sora had said after what they had been through.

'What we've been through.' Riku thought.

He sighed, frowning ever so slightly without realizing.

His heart felt tight for quick moment; as if it was held by something. He's done horrible things. He helped destroy worlds that belonged to the innocent. He had hurt people. But most of all-- he had hurt Sora. His best friend whom he had cherished. He had never meant any of it! Honestly he didn't! He just wanted to get Kairi's heart back!

Kairi…

He felt his anger arise.

It was ALL of her fault. _All_ of it! Had she not come to their tiny world, none of this would have happened! Sora would still be **HIS**!

Riku held in his breath.

The wind blew through his silvery white locks.

His? Sora be HIS?

He felt so shocked.

He jumped off his favorite tree, walking away to go to the Secret Hideout, not hearing the shouts of his friends.

Did he really want Sora for himself?

Now that he thought about it, he was only getting Kairi for Sora's sake. Just so Sora could come back to him-- to _stay_ with him. Stay with him in the darkness.

He looked at a certain drawing on the wall of the cave. He his inner darkness awakening slowly. This drawing. It belonged to both Sora and Kairi.

_Sora and Kairi._

He didn't like that.

Riku grabbed a rock and began crossing out the picture. Scratching it out until nothing was left to see.

"Riku! Riku, what are you doing!?"

He turned around hastily-- his hair looking wild, and dropped the rock as if he wanted to hide the evidence from this person. It was Sora, of course.

He stood still for a moment to quickly eye Sora, from head-to-toe. His inner side grew dark with lust. He smirked and walked, leisurely, to the startled brunette.

"R-Riku…?" Sora whimpered.

Riku eyes glazed more with a look of wanting when he cornered him. Sora had never seen Riku like this.

He seemed…

so different…

so…

sexy?…

He bent over so his lips was next to Sora's ear, "You belong to me, Sora. Only me." He then bought his tongue against the shell of the younger boys ear making him shudder. He hoisted Sora's leg around his, grounding his hips against him.

Blue eyes widen, as supple pink lips open slightly emitting a wonderful moan.

Riku groaned, loving the sound and took advantage of his friend's moan by shoving his tongue into his mouth.

So hot…

So moist…

So soft…

He grew harder feeling Sora's tongue against his, massaging his tongue lightly and a tad bit… curious? He smirked against his lips. So this was Sora's first time kissing, was it? He began to grind and roll his hips against Sora's.

Sora flushed when he felt Riku hardness against him, he was probably even more red when he felt him smirk. 'What was that for Riku….!?' Sora broke the kiss, inhaling air deeply and moaning at the same time. Shouldn't he stop this? What about Kairi?

_Kairi!?_

He forgot about her. He did love her, truly he did. But… what was going on right now he felt that he **needed** Riku, as he need him.

"Mmm… Riku…."

Riku kissed Sora's neck tenderly. He slid Sora's leg down, and cupped his face into his hands. He studied his face. His eyes innocent as always, now had a slight hint of wanting, and confusion; probably wanting to know why his best friend stopped. His cheeks were redder than a tomato as well as swollen lips.

Sora was **beautiful**.

Riku smiled, a true sincere smile. "We can continue this another time, maybe in my bed?"

Sora's cheeks darkened more as he smiled softly. "Sure."

* * *

E N D

* * *

(1) Riku's eyes are always changing, ney? In the first KH there like aquamarine/turquoise, in KH II there like emerald. I decided cyan because it has that slight blue tint.

(2) ……oh c'mon!? We all believed in that stuff when we were children!

.R&R.


End file.
